tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Locations
There are quite a few other places featured in the [[TUGS|'TUGS']] series that have played major roles in some episodes. These include; *'Big Boulder Rock Co.': Home of the Quarry Master. In "Warrior", the rock company contracted out to the Star Fleet and the Z Stacks to supply stone for the construction of the new port. *'Fire station': The home of the Fire Tug. The fire station is used to supply Fire Barges which project the port in case of fire. The fire barges were first used in "Munitions", during the dockside fire. A barge was also stolen by Zip and Zug in Bigg Freeze, they were later forced to return it. *'Ferry dock': Seen in the episode 'Quarantine', as well as in the background of other episodes, the Ferry dock is the home to The Fultan Ferry. It was here in "Quarantine" that the ferry itself once sunk due to a collision with OJ, who was experiencing engine difficulties. The ferry was later refloated. *'The canal': A shortcut through Bigg City sometimes used by the tugs. It has numerous bridges passing over it, including railway bridges. The Star Fleet have been ill-advised by Captain Star to not use the canal during Naval inspections. In "High Tide", a bridge spanning the canal collapsed after colliding with a large rig pulled by Zebedee. It was contracted to The Steel Company to be repaired, and completed by the following episode. *'Coal yard': A dirty place full of coal barges. According to Captain Star, coal was the main import and export of Bigg City Port, and without it, industry would grind to a halt. It is visible from the Star and Zero docks. *'Steel yard': Home to the Steel Company and shore crane, Big Mickey. In "High Tide", it is seen transporting its base across the harbour with the help of Big Mac, Warrior, Zebedee and Zak. This quay was also used by the Navy for loading explosives on to tramper Kraka Toa in "Munitions". *'Old dock': There are several abandoned docks seen and mentioned in the series. In "Warrior", some of the older docks are being rebuilt, while in "High Winds" and "Pirate", criminals used the abandoned docks as a hideout. *'Melon Produce Co.': A warehouse with a quayside, owned by the Melon Produce Company seen flooded in the episode "High Tide". *'Munitions factory': Seen in the episode "Munitions", the Munitions factory is prone to frequent accidents involving exploding barges, shown in "Jinxed" and, more notably, "Munitions". Both tug fleets are willing to contract with the Munitions factory, as the financial rewards for carrying the dangerous explosives could be worth the risk. *'Crane inlet': Appearing briefly in the "Ghosts" as a shortcut for OJ, a number of old cranes are kept here, including Scuttlebutt Pete. *'Bridge Café': A bar with a famous jazz band, which is often called upon to play at special occasions. They appear as a float in "4th of July", and the celebratory entertainment for a successful docking of the Princess Alice. Grampus' dock is next to the Bridge Café as noted in "Pirate". Category:Locations